He Isn't The Only One Who Lived
by The Nerdy Bookworm
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't the only one who lived? What if his whole family survived?


He Isn't The Only One Who Lived

The nurse looked down at her paitents and then frowned. These two paitents had been in a coma for four years. They had never seen two people with the exact same cases and they thing was, neither had gotton injured what so ever. Not even a scratch or bruise. They had been brought to this hospital by some odd looking man in robes.

Suprisingly, just then the women with flaming red hair blinked opened her stunning green eyes.

"Where are we? Where is Harry?" She said. The old man had told the hospital all about them. That the lady with red hair was Lily, the man was James, and that they had a baby living with Lily's sister named Harry.

The nurse had a look of shock upon her face and then as she opened her mouth the man had awoke but unlike Lily he was silent.

"You are in the hospital, you were brough here by an old man in robes though we never caught his name. Your son Harry is with your sister," She said.

Then James spoke. "We will be leaving now. Good-Bye," He said promptly.

"You must wait, we have to check you over and then you may be realeased," The nurse told them; softly but firmly. "You will most likely have to say for a few more days," She added, ignoring the looks on both paitents faces.

"Wait, how long have we been here? A day? Week?" James asked.

"Actually you two have been here for four years," The nurse told them, but then a joyus look came upon Lily's face.

"James! We survived! He tried to kill us and Harry but we made it!" She said quietly making sure the nurse could not hear - which she didn't -, just remembering the things that happened previously.

James was more than happy and a huge smiled formed on his face. He would have been jumping all around like a hyper five year old but as he was still weak did not.

A week and three days later James and Lily were standing on Lily's sisters doorstep early in the morning, at about ten o'clock. They were going to take Harry home. They had already visited Dumbledore and he had kept their home is shape, knowing they might wake up soon. He had both their wands but had given them back as well as the invisibility cloak.

Lily have a light rap on the dark wooden door and a thin, blonde haired women opened the door.

"Lily?" She asked.

"Yes, it is me Petunia. We did not in fact die and have been staying in a muggle hospital for four years," Lily told her bluntly, "Now where is Harry?" She added, desperately wanting to see her son.

Petunia glanced behind herself and then beconed the two inside. "Follow me."

Lily and James followed her, taking in the look of her home and the home their son had been living in. A very large, fat boy peeked out of the kitchen but then retreated back inside, most likely to eat.

Petunia then stopped at a cupboard under the stairs and gave a loud knock on it. So this is where Harry had spent most of his life. It was after breakfast so Harry had already eaten and had then been locked in his "room". A muffled squeak could be heard and then he appeared.

Harry was very thin and small and his green eyes which were just like Lilys where alight with confusion.

"Who are they? Are they your friends Auntie?" Harry asked, sweetly.

James and Lily both smiled.

"No, these are your parents," Petunia said in a very blunt manner.

Harry brightened up considerably. "Really? Are you sure? You said they were dead and died in a car crash."

"No, I am sure."

Both of Harrys parents where comsumed with anger. How dare they tell lies about them?

"Tuney, we will be taking Harry with us if that is okay," Lily told them.

"Okay? Okay?! That is wonderful!" Petunia said.

James lowered himself down so he was Harrys height. "Would that be okay if we took you home with us?

Harry nodded enhusiastically. "Let me go get my things, real quick."

Harry had decided he would not bring any horrid clothes Petunia had given him from Dudleys closet. So he now only had one thing he needed. His favorite book. It was called _Dog Toby By Himself. _He still didn't know how to read so he just looked at the pictures. It used to be Dudleys but he had hated it. Dudley had given it to Harry back when he was nice but that _was _before he had changed.

He reappeared with only one thing. "This is it. I'm ready to go," He told his new family.

"Well, good-bye Petunia," James said, coldly and grabbed Harrys hand and walked out, his son stumbling behind.

Lily left without even saying good-bye.

The parents had looked around, making sure nobody had saw them before the apparated home.


End file.
